jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
The Race
Synopsis The Race The annual meeting time of the wolves at Council Rock has begun and Phaona being jealous of Mowgli wanted him removed from the pack. So Mowgli challenged him to a race and if Mowgli wins he stays, but if Phaona wins he leaves. Can Mowgli win the race and stay with pack or will he have to say goodbye to his friends forever? Summary The episode begins with Mowgli playing Lali and The Wolf Pack is having a meeting at Council Rock with Phaona having a matter that Mowgli should be with his own kind. However, the Man Cub says that he already is, then the two begin to have an argument which turns into a race and Mowgli accepts unknown to The Wolf Pack that Tabaqui was listening and got pinned by Ikki's spines. Mowgli thinking he can win by swinging through the vines and trees, believes it will be easy but Bagheera and Baloo tells the Man Cub he challenged Phaona to a running race and will be disqualified if he uses the vines, but he can use his size to his advantage. Tabaqui tells Shere Khan about the race and uses this information to catch the Man Cub before the race, Lali tries to get Phaona to it call off which he denies. The race begins and they are both off with Bagheera keeping an eye on Mowgli during the event and with Phaona in the lead. Until, he comes across a big log and which Mowgli was able to crawl under to get in the lead as well in the tangling lines. Mowgli's the first to approach the Cold Lair, but got held up by the monkeys until Bagheera scared them off. Shere Khan and Tabaqui are waiting for them near the end of the course, as soon as Phaona shows up Shere Khan attacks the wolf he tells the tiger to spare him, but he chooses not too. Mowgli hears Shere Khan's roar so he decides to save his wolf brother, even though it cost him the race. Phaona wins the race and wins his prize, Mowgli shared a tearful goodbye with his wolf family just as he was about to leave. Bagheera arrived just in the nick of time, to tell the wolves that Mowgli saved Phaona from Shere Khan to their surprise. Akela asked if what Bagheera said is the truth and Phaona sadly admits it, which left the pack leader shamed of his grandson as for Mowgli, Akela was proud and impressed at the fact that Mowgli choose to save his brother than win the race. He acted as a true wolf and earned his right to stay to the pack's enjoyment, with Tabaqui returning to Shere Khan's lair asking him for the promising wolf's leg but the tiger only gives him an irritated roar. The episode ends with Baloo warming up on how to show Mowgli to run a proper race and the friends laughing. Trivia * Ikki's debut. * Tabaqui's debut. * Debut of The Wolf Pack ** Phaona ** Akela ** Raksha ** Lali ** Daruka ** Bala ** Other Wolves * This is the first episode that involves a council meeting and starting at night. * This is the first time Mowgli gets challenged. * Akela calls Mowgli brother for the first time. * This is the first episode where a character sheds a tear. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mowgli Category:Episodes starring Mowgli's Wolf Family